


Drabbles and Ficlets

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Carmen Sandiego 2019) [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, Challenges, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A collection of my drabbles from Tumblr, related to the Carmen Sandiego 2019 Series.





	1. (Carulia) - It Was Never A.C.M.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will give details on the challenges and relationships involved.
> 
> I'm really into getting the creative thoughts flowing and trying to find ways to become a better writer, so if you want to play along, find me here on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/). Prompts and Rules are listed there.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen confesses her feelings to Julia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt Details** : 
>   * Challenge: 100 Words
>   * Relationship: Carulia
>   * Prompt: "I fell in love you with you, not them!"
> 

> 
>   
> 

Carmen knew her stint with A.C.M.E. wouldn't last very long. Adhering to rules and having overbearing authority was never her thing. Her actions on the last mission nearly got her fired.

"What were you thinking?" Julia shouted. "That was way out of line! You could lose this job! Wasn't this everything you wanted?"

Carmen turned to her partner. After all these years, the agent still didn't understand.

"I fell in love with you, not them!"

Julia fell silent.

"It was always you Jules. Just you."

Having nothing left to lose, Carmen leaned in, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her softly.


	2. (Siblings) - An Excuse to Bounce Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack manages to con Ivy into going to a trampoline gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt Details** : 
>   * Relationship: Siblings - Zack & Ivy 
>   * Prompt: "You’re the one who brought me to this stupid trampoline place, and somehow you’re the dumb fuck who got your leg stuck between the springs."
> 

> 
>   
> 

  


Ivy loved her brother. She really did. Even if his dumb ass got her into trouble more often times than not, or gave her more headaches than she'd care to have. They were always there for each other when it counted, and today was no exception.

  


"Zack, what's up bro? You lookin' all down."

"Ya know that last mission we had?"

"The one where we barely escaped if it weren't for Carm?" she scoffed. "Yea, don't remind me. Carm was piiiiiiissed."

"It's all my fault," he huffed in defeat.

  


Zack then took his head in his hands and shook it. He was the cause for the fumble. He hadn't been keeping up with his workout routine like the others, instead pigging out and lazily lounging about whenever he could. During the mission, as they were running away, he quickly lost steam, nearly getting apprehended by the cops when he had stopped for air. Carmen had to drop a smoke bomb and grab him out of there before that happened. At times like this, Ivy would usually taunt him about it, but her brother was clearly too upset by it.

  


"It's fine, Z. Just stop gorging on cheezy puffs and start runnin' a bit, yea?" Ivy said, trying to comfort him.

"I hate exercising, sis. It's so...boring!" he said, throwing his hands up, exasperated.

  


Ivy just had to raise a brow at that.

  


"There's a ton of ways to workin' out, bro. Just do something fun. Dance it off, play some sports, go swimmin'..."

"OOoooo...or bounce on trampolines???" he asked a little too eagerly.

"Um...I...I guess. I guess there's some core workout there...," she said a bit hesitant, but wanted to cheer her brother up, so she went along with the topic.

"Dude, let's go," he said, grabbing at her wrist.

"Wait. What? Now?"

"Yea! Come on. Come with. Please?"

  


Zack turned on his best puppy dog face and Ivy rolled her eyes, finally relenting to the idea. The things she did for her brother.

  


  


* * *

  


  


When they had gotten there, it was mostly kids bouncing around, shouting, and screaming. Ivy thought it was a nightmare.

  


"Ya know, there's kids like...flying all over the place. Imma get hit in the face by a foot or something," she said nervously. "Bro, this ain't for me."

"Come on, Iv...try it. I don't wanna go in there alone. But...if I end up likin' it, maybe this'll be my way back into getting into shape."

  


Ivy rolled her eyes once more. That excuse was a stretch, Ivy knew it. Zack had just always wanted to go there and never could convince anyone to go, until now. But, she gave in anyway, knowing it'd cheer him up.

  


"Fine, but you're buying dinner then."

  


Zack nodded happily and got ready. A while later, they were placed in one of the sectioned off areas, luckily having it all to themselves. The people running the place probably didn't want full grown adults bouncing around with kids, thinking it'd be too dangerous.

Ivy tentatively hopped down onto the black, rubbery surface and bounced lightly, trying to get a feel for it. However, Zack, being...well, Zack, just jumped down into the pit in full force, knocking Ivy down in the process. She grunted with annoyance, but it didn't stop her brother from doing it again and again. After a while, she gave up and climbed her way out of surface and just watched her brother go at it. He was so thrilled, he looked like a all the other little kids. Bounce after bounce, Zack got a little bit more adventurous, attempting a few flips, trying consecutive bounces, jumping from one corner to another, until suddenly all movement stopped.

Ivy burst out laughing as her brother groaned.

  


"Ivyyyy!" he whined. "I'm stuck!"

  


Ivy couldn't keep from crying she was laughing so hard. Somehow, Zack had managed to get his leg caught in the most obscure way, in the springs of the trampoline. He dangled there, unable to get any leverage to lift him up. Eventually, Ivy was able to get control over herself, enough to crawl over to him and pull him free. She chuckled once more ,thinking that she'd be the one making a fool of herself that night, but leave it to Zack to always do that for her.

  



End file.
